


Danger Days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Starlords

by tonystarksintern



Series: The Dangerous Lives of the Legendary Starlords [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksintern/pseuds/tonystarksintern
Summary: You all know Peter Quill, the little boy who ran out of the hospital in tears after his mother died, only to be "picked up" by the Ravagers and becomes the Legendary Star-lord. But what if Peter had a twin sister? What if she followed him out the door, and as the pitch black sky lit up with spotlights, she made the split-second decision to run to her brother, grab onto him, and go wherever this light would take them next? This is my alternate origin story for Peter and Olivia Quill, the inseparable twins who become master thieves and pilots. Additionally, you will find an alternate backstory for Meredith Quill, where she is the best astrophysicist at the S.S.R./S.H.E.I.L.D., working alongside Peggy Carter and Howard Stark from '79 to 87'; having access to highly-classified information about the existence of extraterrestrial life, and even a secret experience with an alien of her own.





	1. The Pick-Up

The more steps the twins took into the hospital, the more their hearts were squeezed and suffocated. They could feel this was the night everyone had been dreading and fighting to prevent, the night their mother would pass. They got to the waiting desk that sat right outside their mother's room and froze. The first few weeks she stayed here for treatment, they'd come rushing in with smiles on their faces and stories to tell because they knew that would make her forget about the hospital bed and the IV tube in her arm and the constant beeping of machinery for a moment, and a smile would grow on her face too. It wasn't until her stay extended past a a month did the light in her smile fade and she started to lose herself. Seeing her lose strength every day started to become unbearably painful for the children. Now, they dreaded facing her. Their grandpa sighed sympathetically at them when he noticed they stopped. Olivia looked up at him and managed a smile, "We'll come in, just give us a minute, okay?"

"Alright, just know nothing can make her happier than you two. So only a minute," he smiled softly and continued into the room. Olivia turned to see Peter already sat down and put his headphones on. She jumped up onto the chair next to him and wrung her hands. 

"She's not gonna be mad about your eye."

"I know."

"You plannin' on going in?"

"Of course."

Olivia pulled one headphone away from his ear, "What, after you finish your brooding songs? I don't think so."

He swatted her hand away, "I'm not brooding."

Usually Olivia would continue to bicker with him, but she knew there was no time for that. "Well I'm gonna go in.... Just promise you'll come in soon."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Promise."

;

 

"No. No!" Peter screamed as his grandpa dragged him out of the room. Olivia followed him with her face scrunched up in pain and wet with tears . She stayed quiet so she didn't cause any more trouble for their grandpa, and watched from the doorway. The walls felt like they were closing in, like the ground beneath her was crumbling down. She sensed Peter run down the hall and ran after him as if they were attached by a rope. 

"Peter, stop," Olivia pleaded weakly once they ran out of the hospital, slowing to wipe her eyes. She knew they weren't supposed to go outside, but she didn't want to be there either. "Peter-"

"No. Mom, no." Peter reached the middle of the field and fell to his knees, choking on tears, "Mom!"

Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes again, but they wouldn't stop coming. She looked up to the sky and remembered her mom's words, "Whenever you look up and see something beautiful, whenever the stars are bright, know I'll be right beside you, and I will see it too. So never stop looking up. Never stop seeing beauty."

But there was nothing beautiful tonight. She'd looked up at the sky from the field almost every night since their mom had stayed there, and the stars never failed to dazzle. But tonight, the sky was completely black right above them. Maybe it was some weird cloud, or a trick of the light, but Olivia couldn't help but want to get her brother back inside safely. "Peter, please--"

Suddenly the dark part of the sky lit up and tipped down with a deafening groan, shining down spotlights, all centering in on Peter. He tried to look up, but the light was blinding. "Peter!" she screamed. Her knees almost buckled in terror, but she forced herself to run towards him. No matter what would happen or where they'll go, they'll be together, and that's all that matters. That's what mom would want.

With a split second left, she dove into to blinding light and wrapped her arms around her brother. That was the last moment they'd remember of Earth.


	2. "Wake Up"

Olivia opened her eyes, only to be staring at the ground upside down. She yelped and struggled to get out of someone's grip. Instantly the person dropped her. She turned around and glared through her hair at the young man that was carrying her, and noticing his clothing, knew he wasn't from Missouri. "Who the hell are you? Where am I? Where's Peter?!"

The man stared at her with surprise, not knowing what to do now that she was awake. "Uh, Kraglin. Listen, Cap wants you off the ship ASAP, since the pick up was for one, so if you could just.."

Olivia looked around frantically for Peter, or anything familiar. All she saw was steal walls. "Peter? Peter!"

"Would you quiet down--"

Instantly Olivia punched him in the crotch with such strength a little girl should not have, sending Kraglin to his knees, and she took off running. Somehow she knew where to go, always being able to follow the invisible rope that seemed to connect the twins. "Peter!"

Suddenly Peter ran past her in a blur, in too much panic to notice his sister Olivia ran down to the hallway and turned into the room he ran into, only to find an empty room and a window with an unusually good view of the stars. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't a window. It was an air tight force field, and Peter was on the other side. She began to run to him, knowing full well of the consequences. Right before she reached the airlock, someone pulled her away by the collar. "Hey!"

Her shouting was followed by a high pitched whistle that sent a glowing red arrow toward Peter. It hooked on his sweater and pulled him in. Peter fell to the metal floor, gasping for air with ice on him. "Peter, are you ok?"

"Fine," he said, clearly not fine. She helped him to his feet and turned to face the person that stopped her.

"Uh, am I hallucinating or is he blue?"

"Um...he's blue. Dude why are you blue?"

"Huh, you terrans are strange," he looked down to the children, "I'm Yondu Udonta. Who's the girl?"

"She's my sister..."

"Sister? We were told just one kid."

"We're twins." both the children said simultaneously, followed by giving each other the stink eye.

Yondu crossed his arms unhappily, not knowing what to do. The pay is just for one. What, did Ego not know about the girl? After a moment, he came to a compromise, "All right, you two cause no trouble and I'm gonna make a few calls. Kraglin, watch them."

"But Cap, the girl hit me..."

Yondu glared at him. "Do I look like I give a shit if a little girl hits you?"

"No sir..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit short, but don't worry, there will be more to come! Thanks for reading!


End file.
